This invention relates to a hanging rack with shelves for storing items, specifically to a portable, lightweight rack used for storage that folds easily into a compact unit.
People who enjoy outdoor activity, such as backpacking and camping, usually carry only the essentials since unnecessary items can weigh them down, making the hike more difficult. Once at their destination, personal items are kept in the backpack or tent making it necessary to search through the pack when an item is needed. It seems that no matter how organized, there is always some searching and digging looking for one""s sunglasses, flashlight, knife, and eating utensils, to name a few. A need exists for a portable, lightweight storage device that withstands outdoor conditions and provides easy access to frequently-used items. To date, this need has gone unfulfilled as a review and examination of the prior art will indicate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,604 by Houk is a hanging storage device that organizes and stores various articles of clothing in transparent panels or pockets affixed to a flexible flat substratum. Each pocket stores various articles of clothing, potentially a plurality of items in one storage pocket. However, the more articles which are stored in a given location, the greater the difficulty in locating a particular item. This makes it necessary to search through individual compartments. Convenient access and visibility are also limited in the dark. A grommet provides the means for suspension, directly supporting the weight of the apparatus itself and the articles of storage, thereby forcing the area around the grommet to handle the combined weight. This has the potential of reducing the life of the product through excess weight at one focal point and limiting the types of items capable of storing. It is apparent from this design that the hanging height of the rack is fixed. Also, while this storage device folds into a compact, portable form, repeated folding weakens the flexible substratum leading to a less rigid and stable structure over time.
A variety of other storage devices are provided in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,127 by Benedict, U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,836 by Okuno, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,739 by Sweet, III, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,381 by Goff, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,534 by Cariello et al. are all storage devices but each with a different purpose. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention. A combination of attributes, including portability, compactness, durability, and ease and convenience of use are required to meet the purported need.
A portable storage apparatus comprising a fabric backing of sufficient size to house a plurality of rigid shelves and a plurality of support rods, suspended vertically from a stationary object using a continuous cord with a hook.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable storage apparatus that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object is to provide a portable storage apparatus with rigid shelves that supports the placement of items of varying size and shape.
Yet another object is to provide a portable storage apparatus with clear visibility and quick and easy access to shelved items.
An additional object is to provide a portable storage apparatus with an adjustable suspension system that distributes the weight of the contents over the entire rectangular surface of the fabric backing and allows for adjustment of hanging height.
Yet another additional object is to provide a portable storage apparatus which is assembled so that it allows the rigid shelves to collapse into a folding position for compact storage and easy transport.
A further object is to provide a portable storage apparatus durable and rugged enough to withstand repeated use.
A still further object is to provide a portable storage apparatus that provides portable storage capabilities in any situation, but specifically designed with outdoorsmen in mind.
The invention as well as other objects and advantages thereof will become apparent from the following detailed description when considered with the accompanying drawings.